


Twice Checked

by byakuzee



Series: Twice Checked [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part of him that was Kamukura was pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Checked

_"Don't bother, it'll be pointless."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"You'll figure it out soon enough. It's rather predictable, really."_

Kamukura's first impression about Naegi Makoto wasn't the most flattering one. He'd thought that he was rather naive for a start, thinking of them as troubled but innocent victims of despair when, in reality, they were the core and the driving force behind it. He wondered what Naegi would do once he realized who they were, what they did, what role they had in the mutual killings.

He'd probably be mortified and then try to find a way to destroy them -- as he should be.

_"Welcome back."_

He didn't know what to make of himself when his eyes opened along with the pod, Naegi smiling brightly as he helped him up. He didn't know who exactly he was -- Kamukura, Hinata, someone in between or maybe neither. Memories of the acts he'd committed mixed with the memories of the time spent in the virtual simulation, not confirming anything but only confusing him more.

Despite the disoriented state of his mind, despite his calculations, he was here, alive and well and undeniably looking forward to the future, no matter how bleak it looked. He was able to feel again; guilty and sorrowful as he remembered the state of his friends -- would they consider him a friend? Could he consider them as such? -- joyful and relieved as they woke up one by one.

They all had a second chance, all because Naegi -- going against every expectation -- thought they deserved it, even willing to risk his life to grant it to them.

The part of him that was Kamukura was pleasantly surprised.

_"Did you expect for us to make it?"_

_"No, I just hoped."_

Hope. It was a SHSL title they both shared but in starkly different ways. While his was in the metaphorical sense -- as being the one who had so many talents, it gave hope to future generations -- Naegi's was in the literal. While his was official, Naegi's was casually given, never to be addressed again.

It was seemingly obvious which one was superior, but ah, his wasn't the one that helped taking out Enoshima, was it?

_"Isn't it too early to entrust me with the organization's work?"_

_"Maybe, but you proved yourself enough to me, so why not?"_

It wasn't complete naivety Naegi had like he first thought, but just plain, stubborn and genuine hope, the kind that inspired people to feel it, too. 

As he listened to Naegi briefing him on today's agenda, his neutral expression betraying none of his thoughts, Kamukura thought that, after being thoroughly soaked in despair for so long, hope felt rather nice.


End file.
